


It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway

by whoovestrings



Series: 100 ways [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bird Gavin, Cat Michael, Hybrid AU, Multi, Rabbit Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day for the Lads, and they really just want to got some sleep. Or at least, one of them does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I started this months ago, and I am sure it was going to go one way, but I completely forgot about it, and the plot, and it ended up changing.

To say it had been a long day would be an understatement. The latest Let’s Plays had been hell to edit, and ever since Ray had been attacked going home one night, the Lads had decided that they would be going home together, so when Gavin said that he might be there till about ten, Ray and Michael had simultaneously decided to get something from McDonalds, seeing as they would probably not be having dinner if they didn’t. Michael and Ray went, hoping Gavin would be okay on his own, as everyone else had left by that point. They came back with a few meals and were relieved to see light coming out of the achievement hunter office.

As they walked in, they saw a familiar sight. Gavin, chin resting in his hand, staring at the screen with a neutral expression on his face, anyone would think he was doing something, but Michael and Ray knew that he had gone to sleep at the keyboard, as was made even more obvious when his head slipped from his hands and hit his head on his desk with a squawk. He glared over at Michael and Ray, who had started laughing, and his wings flared up defensively.

“I’ve had a long day, okay!” the lark grumbled, and sighed when he realised that it was only going to get longer, what with the current videos that had to be up tomorrow being nowhere near done. He had meant to get on it, but everything had just been piling up and he couldn’t find the time.

Michael pulled up a chair to sit beside Gavin, but all plans of helping him were put on halt when Ray sat in his lap with a smug smile.

“Get your own chair” Michael complained, and Ray just shook his head.

“Nah, this is way more comfy” he said simply, and Michael could do nothing but watch Gavin piece together the Let’s Play, occasionally pointing out a moment when someone’s footage looked interesting, or reaching for the bag of food that was sitting on the desk.

When the clock passed eleven, Ray was leaning back against Michael’s shoulder, obviously asleep. Michael knew he wasn’t far from sleep himself, and he could see that Gavin wasn’t doing any better. The Let’s Play had gotten past the thirty minute mark, and, honestly, there wasn’t much left that was relevant to the overall plot of it. The Tower had been won - a rather spectacular win from Jack - and more footage was just being added to flesh it out, and provide context to what was said later. Gavin had been sure to add every time Ray was sarcastic in one way or another, and that itself almost added five minutes onto the entire thing.

The outro was quickly slammed onto the end, and they were done, though it had taken longer than expected. Michael genuinely didn’t have the heart to move Ray anywhere, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t really want to go anywhere in the slightest. He voiced this to Gavin, who seemed to ponder the issue deeply, before coming up with an idea.

“We could just stay here, I mean, you’re in no shape to drive, neither’s Ray, and it’s not like we haven’t stayed overnight before…”

Michael contemplated the idea before nodding, as there was more than adequate requirements for sleeping in the AH office alone, and they could easily change and wash in the morning without needing to go home.

“Just get this lump off of me, and I’ll help you set up” The cat said, swinging his chair around so that Gavin could easily lift Ray, setting him down on another chair for the moment, and laying out blankets, pillows, and cushions on the floor, making a pillow fort of sorts. They had always had a strange amount of them lying around, but no one was complaining.

Gavin’s wings always made cuddling difficult, as both Michael and Ray had found out that waking up with a mouthful of feathers was not that pleasant. Instead, they had unanimously decided that Ray would sleep in the middle, and Michael managed to set him down without waking him. He slipped his arms under Ray’s and rested his head on his shoulder, mirroring what they had been doing in the chair moments ago. Gavin laid down on the other side of him, and turned to face the other boys, smiling when Michael gave him a kiss to the forehead.

“Goodnight,” he murmured, careful to keep his voice down. Gavin had never expected a few blankets on the floor to be this comfortable, but the warmth radiating from the two beside him, and the late nights over the last week taking their toll made it a simple task for him to fall asleep.

\-----

When Ray woke up, he realised that it probably wasn’t morning yet. The lack of light coming from the window was a clear indicator of this. Another sign was the arms wrapped around his middle. Michael was always awake and up before him, and since he could clearly see Gavin in front of him, that must be Michael.

He instinctively tried to wriggle free, as he would normally get a snack or a glass of water when this happened, but was startled when Michael chuckled in his ear.

“Hey, how did you know I was awake?” He asked, as he hadn’t really moved at all that much.

“Your tail is right next to my crotch, dude, it was going crazy.” Michael remarked, and Ray turned his whole body to face him, noticing that they weren’t in their bedroom, and the ceiling looked far too far away. Then it clicked.

“Are we still in the office?” Ray asked, and Michael shrugged and nodded his head. He would have explained, but Ray didn’t really seem like he needed one at that moment. There was silence, then Ray perked up.

“I actually think I won’t be able to get to sleep again” He said, glancing at the clock “I’ve been asleep, what, five hours now? Add that to the naps I’ve taken today and that’s easily seven. What I could really go for right now is a round of Halo. You up?”

Michael nodded, and Ray detached himself from Gavin. He would invite the Brit to join in, but he knew he had had the approximation of one full night’s sleep over the week, and decided that he needed this more than anyone. He was half way through setting up the x-box when he realised something.

“Hey, Michael, You were up after me, are you sure you’re don’t want to catch some shut-eye with Gav down there?”

“Nah,” Michael replied, grabbing a controller from his desk, “It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

“Great,” Ray beamed “because there are a few achievements I have yet to get in this game, and I probably need your help.”

Michael sighed, “This game hasn’t been out for a week yet, how come you already have almost all the achievements?”

“The same reason I have 500,000 Gamerscore.” Ray bragged, spinning in his chair.

“Is it because you are actually good at video games?” Michael said, rolling his eyes, no one in the office really wanted to admit it, but it was true.

“You know it, babe.” He smiled smugly, booping Michael on the nose as he completed his rotation.

“That’s the only reason I started dating you, because you’re good at video games” Michael joked, watching the timer tick down, signalling the beginning of a match.

“If so, why did you start dating Gavin?” Ray countered, smile not faltering.

“Whelp, you got me.” Michael said in mock defeat “It’s true. I love you. I love you both”

“Never doubted it,” Ray said, as he spotted Michael’s character on the screen, knowing Michael had seen him “And I’m sure Sleeping Beauty over there feels the same.”

“I’m sure he does” Michael said, pulling Ray’s chair around to quickly kiss him, using the distraction to kill Ray’s character and run away.

“Hey!” Ray said, offended “That’s cheating!”


End file.
